Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output-terminal device for an a.c. generator for a vehicle wherein an output-terminal bolt is extended from the rear bracket of the generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an output-terminal device for an a.c. generator wherein the output-terminal bolt is extended in the rear direction or the lateral direction by simple modification.
FIG. 4A is a side view of a conventional output-terminal device for an a.c. generator for a vehicle, which is viewed from the rear side of the generator and wherein an output-terminal bolt is extended in the lateral direction of the generator. The a.c. generator is of a rotary magnetic pole type wherein a stator (not shown) is attached with a front bracket 1 and a rear bracket 2. In FIG. 4A, reference numeral 20 designates an output-terminal device provided at an outer end of the rear bracket 2 and the output-terminal bolt 21 projects in the lateral direction.
FIG. 4B is a cross-sectional view of the output-terminal device, connected to a rectifier device, taken along a line B4--B4 in FIG. 4A. In FIG. 4B, reference numerals 12 and 13 designate an output side (positive pole) heat sink and the other side (negative pole) heat sink of the rectifier device. In FIG. 4B, only connecting portions of the heat sinks are shown. Numeral 16 designates a connecting bolt of the output side which is passed through a wiring board 15 and is forcibly fitted to the connecting portion of the heat sink 12 to make an electric connection. The connecting bolt 16 is passed through an insulation tube 14 and is projected in the axial direction to the rear end of the rear bracket 2. The output-terminal device 20 comprises insulation terminal socket 22 made of a resinous material and the before-mentioned output-terminal bolt 21 connected to the connecting bolt 16 by means of a nut 17 which is embedded in the socket 22. The rear end of the terminal bolt 21 is formed to have a flat portion 21a. The terminal bolt 21 has a flange portion 21c at an intermediate portion and a threaded portion 21b at its front end which is used for connecting a terminal to the terminal bolt 21. The terminal socket 22 has a cylindrical flange portion 22a which projects from its one end and a cut portion 22b is formed in flange portion 22a for receiving a portion terminal. Numeral 24 designates an insulating cap which is fitted to the insulation terminal socket 22 to surround the nut 17. As indicated by chain lines, a crimp-style terminal 36 is connected to an external wire 35 by crimping. The crimp-style terminal 36 is fitted to the terminal bolt 21 and is fastened to it by means of a nut 37. The terminal 36 is inserted in the cut portion 22b so as to the terminal 36 from pivoting about the terminal bolt 21.
A three phase a.c. voltage generated in the a.c. generator is rectified into a d.c. voltage by means of the rectifier device and the d.c. voltage is outputted.
FIG. 5A is a side view in partial section of another conventional output-terminal device for an a.c. generator for a vehicle which is viewed from the rear side of the generator, and wherein the output-terminal bolt is extended to the rear direction of the generator. In FIG. 5A, reference numeral 25 designates an output-terminal device provided at an outer end of the rear bracket 2 so that the output-terminal bolt 26 is extended to the rear direction.
FIG. 5B is a cross-sectional view taken along a line B5--B5 in FIG. 5A in which the output-terminal device 25 connected to a rectifier device is shown. The connecting portion at each end of the heat sinks 12, 13 of the rectifier device and the wiring board 15 are attached to the rear bracket 2 by inserting an output-terminal bolt 26, which is used as a connecting bolt. The connecting portion of the heat sink 12 of output side is forcibly inserted into the terminal bolt 26 so as to be electrically connected thereto. The output-terminal device 20 has a construction as follows. An insulation terminal socket 28 is fastened to the output-terminal bolt 26 by means of a nut 27. The insulation terminal socket 28 made of a resinous material is provided with a circular opening at the bottom portion formed in one end of a cylindrical portion 28a of the insulation terminal socket 28. A cut portion 28b is formed at a part of the edge of the cylindrical portion 28a.
A crimp-style terminal 36, which is connected to an external wire 35, is connected to a threaded portion 26b of the output-terminal bolt 26 by means of a nut 37, and the crimp-style terminal 36 is inserted in the cut portion 28b so as to be prevented from turning, in the same manner as indicated by chain lines in FIG. 4B.
In the conventional output terminal devices for an a.c. generator for a vehicle, it is necessary to use different connecting bolts for the connecting portion of the heat sinks of the rectifier device in the cases that the output-terminal bolt is to be extended to the lateral direction or the rear direction. Accordingly, a number of structural elements are required and standardization is hindered.